oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Sitcom
}}Sitcom is the 53rd episode of Season 2, and was remade as the fifty-first episode for Season 7 under the title The Laugh Box. Plot The episode begins with Oggy watching a sitcom on his TV. The Cockroaches spy on Oggy, noticing how he keeps laughing at his show. Joey then hatches yet another plan to ruin Oggy's day. He rummages through some of his trash and finds a device with speaker on it, when pressed it creates a stock laugh track piece. The next day, Oggy is woken up by the sounds of laughter. At first, Oggy doesn't react much to the laughter, though as he goes through his daily activities and still hears the laughter, he starts to become paranoid. At night, Oggy has become terrified of the laughter until hears Joey laughing while also holding the device, now realizing that he is responsible for the seemingly disembodied laughter. Oggy chases him in revenge but fails, he then tries to lie down to catch his breath only for the device to land into his mouth, swallowing it. Joey then grabs a remote to control the device. The laughter can now be heard inside Oggy's stomach, to his panic. He tries to drown out the noise by eating all kinds of food but is unsuccessful. Oggy then hears the doorbell from his door. He opens it to finds Jack and Monica arguing, the couple walk to his kitchen where they eventually fight and trash the whole room. Monica then storms off in anger, leaving Jack all alone. Just then, the device inside Oggy turns on, generating another laugh track. Monica mistakes this for Jack laughing at her and decides to slaps his face in retaliation. The devices turns on again, this time Jack mistakes this for Oggy laughing at his humiliation, he decides to beat up Oggy and kicks him out of his own home. After going through the city with the laugh track being played over all of his painful humiliations, Oggy finally goes back home. Jack opens the front door and see a beaten up Oggy who gives a weak gasping breath. Jack realizes and wonders if he is mistaken the whole time. Suddenly, a gust of wind blows the curtains which move a potted cactus, which lands in his feet causing him to scream in pain. At the same time, the door slams into Oggy, forcibly spat out the device which then lands into Jack's mouth, putting him in the same situation. Monica then comes back to forgive Jack, though the laugh track plays again, making her angry again. She then slaps Jack for the second time and storms off. Jack take notices to the Cockroaches laughter. Realizing that the Cockroaches were responsible for everything, Jack crushes them with his fly swatter. At the couch, Oggy puts on a stick puppet show (with the Cockroaches forcibly taped to the sticks) to cheer up Jack. At first, he remains unchanged about the play until Oggy begins to whack the sticks together, injuring the Cockroaches in the process. Jack then plays the laugh track, satisfied by the Cockroaches' suffering. Gallery NDuIx0ss8uNp6JwpJoaSzRTRkOyxwwf0lNRFAeevsTS3tjL6XLqr6edit3JSfe7tweT0Ijn44.jpg Sitcom 2.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-31-17h31m53s153.png Sitcoms.jpg Monica and Jack arguing Sitcom.png hqdefaultjkhj.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-31-16h59m09s226.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-31-16h59m23s115.png vlcsnap-2013-10-31-17h07m48s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-31-17h06m45s185.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-31-17h07m05s119.png|In original version, Oggy was got hit by truck. Vlcsnap-2013-10-31-17h07m15s224.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-31-17h07m26s75.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-31-17h07m32s142.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-31-17h32m04s8.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-31-17h01m33s120.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-31-17h01m35s121.png IMG 20190617 155723.jpg The laugh box 2.jpeg The Laugh Box 1.png The Laugh Box 2.png The Laugh Box 3.png File:IMG 20190617 155733.jpg The Laugh Box 4.png The Laugh Box 8.png File:IMG 20190617 155742.jpg|In revised version, Oggy was hit by bus. The Laugh Box 5.png The Laugh Box 6.png File:IMG_20190617_155749.jpg The Laugh Box 7.png File:IMG_20190617_155758.jpg Video References es:Sitcom Category:Episodes from season 2 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)